Distributed computing systems as well as distributed computing services have become widely available in recent years. Such services and/or systems may, in some cases, be geographically and/or logically separate from one or more clients or users subscribing to the services. These services may include one or more computing devices configured to act as machine instances (e.g., virtual processors) and/or storage resources (e.g., virtual disk drives), for example. To analyze performance, monitors may be utilized at multiple points in the distributed system. The monitors may be configured to periodically and/or continuously monitor many operational metrics of the distributed system (e.g., processor utilization, web page latency, available storage, etc.). However, managing and/or analyzing such operational data may pose challenges to the service providers as well as the clients.